


A Straw Hat

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: The straw hat flew off the girl's head and fell on the water surface, as Merlin placed his hand on her nape and deepened the kiss.
Relationships: Snow White/Merlin, Snow White/Prince Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	A Straw Hat

**A Straw Hat**

It was a warm summer evening in White Kingdom. Snow White was wearing a light summer dress of blue color. There was a lovely straw hat on her head. She was walking down the beach, enjoying the sensation of her feet being washed by warm sea water.

But actually she was sad. Her husband along with his brave brothers were on an urgent mission concerning saving the world and peace. In other words, it was another heroic business trip that prevented the young married royal couple from having a decent honeymoon.

Snow White sighed in growing depression. Now she had to spend weekends alone. She knew that Merlin was a thousand in one – he was a magician, a prince, and hero, a leader…and just happened to be her husband and the future king of White Kingdom as well. Perhaps, it was her destiny to be married to such a popular and famous guy, who was always busy and away from her reach.

Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as she walked some more, trying to cheer up a little by splashing the water with her toes. It was so childish of her, but she didn’t care. The gentle sea waves helped to soothe her sad feelings and brought a light smile to her face.

Suddenly Snow White felt an impact as if she had ran into someone. She looked up worriedly to see, whom she had hit only to meet her beloved magical prince standing in front of her very eyes. He smiled at her tenderly, and without saying a word he took her by the chin and kissed her on her full rosy lips with all the love he had for her. The kiss was filled with a hint of sadness and adoration at the same time. It showed that Merlin had been missing his wife so bad and now he couldn’t hold his emotions under iron control.

She was utterly surprised to see him, it was obvious by the way she blinked her light-chocolate eyes in that cute manner.

The straw hat flew off the girl's head and fell on the water surface, as Merlin placed his hand on her nape and deepened the kiss. The young couple continued their silent conversation of souls for a long time at the sunset. They missed each other so much, but now they were finally together. And they could finally show just how much they were in love with each other without holding back. Merlin took his beloved princess’s hand in his and headed towards the castle, never forgetting to tell her about how infinitely he was in love with her and how he suffered without her company during that boring heroic adventure. In the end he just left his brothers on the battlefield right after the evil had been defeated.

Snow White hid a small giggle into her fist, when she listened to him. She never ceased to enjoy the look on his face when he was rolling his eyes to add a dramatic note to his story.

When they crossed the threshold of their chambers, the girl turned to him and stroked his cheek with tenderness. There was a bright yet shy smile on her pretty face, when she gifted her hero with a sensual kiss on the lips, which he gladly answered.

… and later they shared a beautiful night filled with starts and fireworks, which illuminated their feelings for each other.

Nothing could be better than spending time with the person you love the most in this world.


End file.
